1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid arrangement, and more particularly to a solenoid arrangement including an adjustable structure for selectively adjusting or changing the moving stroke of the solenoid arrangement and for allowing the solenoid arrangement to be secured or attached or coupled to different devices that require different moving strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical solenoid arrangements or electromagnetic valve devices comprise a coil of electrically conductive wire having a bore formed therein for slidably receiving a plunger core therein and for actuating the plunger core to move relative to the coil or to move into and out of the coil.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,608 to Kolze et al. discloses one of the typical electromagnetic valve assemblies comprising an encapsulated electrical coil mounted on a solenoid body, and a plunger core or an armature member slidably received in the encapsulated electrical coil for being actuated or operated by the encapsulated electrical coil to move relative to the encapsulated electrical coil.
However, normally, the plunger core or the armature member includes a predetermined length that may not be changed to different lengths such that the typical electromagnetic valve assemblies may not be secured or attached or coupled to different devices that require different moving strokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,767 to Vollmer et al. discloses another typical electromagnetic valve assembly or solenoid arrangement also comprising a coil of electrically conductive wire and a yoke of magnetic material surrounding the coil, a stationary armature extends into a spool upon which the coil is wound, and a movable armature slidably received or engaged in the coil for being actuated or operated by the coil to move relative to the coil.
However, similarly, the movable armature also includes a predetermined length that may not be changed to different lengths such that the typical solenoid arrangement also may not be secured or attached or coupled to different devices or facilities that require different moving strokes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solenoid arrangements.